


Nyx

by orphan_account



Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, this was written BEFORE her full backstory was released BYE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 13:38:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17705267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The world ends tomorrow but they decide to hold on to tonight.





	Nyx

**Author's Note:**

> A quick note: this wasn’t proofread
> 
> Another note as of 02/17/2019, GUINEVERE IS SUPER OOC IN THIS ! They released the comic for her pre-release only recently and damn was she so against marrying a paxley. Anyway, I can't really do much about it without changing the whole fic so, eh, here it is~
> 
> +++ 02/24/2019 Oh my god the paxley she was gonna be married to IS gusion god damnit ml why yall releasing the backgrounds for superfuckininteresting heroes so late

The Paxley manor is quiet, eerily so. Guinevere has stepped within its walls countless times, but the air inside has never gone this...stale. Wizards, servants, and elders were always running amok, discussing treaties, war strategies, and magic. But now, its residents have fled—having already accepted their fate under the rule of the Apocalypse Queen and the Abyssal Witch. 

It’s strange, really—how one of the most powerful families that housed many promising magicians were the first to flee from the wrath of the Dark Abyss. Not even the Lion Academy has surrendered to the will of darkness. She’s almost disappointed with them. Having had a strong bond with the Baroques, Guinevere practically grew up with the Paxleys, and they were the last people she knew of who would concede to the evils that have been unleashed across the land. Yet, now, they are nowhere to be found...except for one. 

Guinevere climbs up the crumbling marble steps of the great stairway, careful to gather her skirts so she wouldn’t trip on them. As she paces upward, the ring on her finger winks at her in the moonlight. A dull ache pangs in her chest. When had she seen her fiancé last? She can no longer recall. She’s spent so much time combing every corner of the land in search of her brother, that the news of the Paxleys ~~running away~~ going into hiding failed to reach her on time. 

But she’s always known that fate works in rather strange ways. Along the way, Guinevere crossed paths with the prodigal son of the Paxleys. She’s seen him before, as a child, but only seldomly. It was Lancelot who saw the stormy-eyed boy often. Guinevere eventually had to go to the Academy to receive ample training, and that’s the last she’s heard of him. She never really remembered his name, only what he looked like—chestnut hair and steely eyes that looked wise beyond his years. That’s why when she saw him wandering in the Academy—

“Guin?”

She’s only halfway with climbing the steps, when she hears him call her name. Guinevere cranes her neck upward. He always liked high vantage points.  Targets are easier to assassinate from a bird’s eye view, he once said. So it comes as no surprise to her when she sees Gusion crouching next to a broken statue of a gargoyle nearly 15 meters above, eyes keenly observing every move she makes. 

“It’s not very nice to sneak up on a lady like that,” she complains, mostly in attempt to stir some petty reaction from him. But Gusion seems to have never lost composure his entire life. He only stares at Guinevere as she uncomfortably adjusts her skirts under his hawk-like gaze. 

But another thing she knew about him other than the fact that he likes high places, is that he prefers getting things over with quickly. Gusion launches himself off the pillar with grace, then casts a quick spell—Incandescence. The next thing she knows, he’s right in front her. 

“You came,” came his remark that, though lacks verbal enthusiasm—very Gusion of him—does ring sincere. 

His gloved hands are reaching out to her subconsciously, but she steps back a few inches. Guinevere knows he isn’t aware of what he’s doing because Gusion isn’t one to openly showcase affection, even in the form of a simple caress. She doesn’t mind. Getting banished from your family can lead to yearning for another human being’s touch... But, no. She mustn’t. Even if he’s away, she is bethrothed to Gusion’s brother. A lady must never betray her spouse, even if they’re yet to be wed. 

A clap of thunder rumbles in the distance, and Guinevere notices that clouds have gathered overhead. The moon is slowly fading into darkness and the only source of light are the ethereal torchlights mounted on the walls of the ruined manor. The undying flame of the one of the torches is reflecting in his gray eyes, and he looks quite...pained.

She tries to break the silence. “My brother and Odette Windsor have reuinted with the Moniyan Commander, and are currently discussing how to engage our enemies at daybreak.” Guinevere gazes upward—the clouds look ominous tonight. “Since the Paxleys have decided to become a neutral party and severed the alliance with the Empire, it’s been a huge loss for us. A handful of our most outstanding wizards come from that family... And the new generation of magicians is yet to finish their courses at the academy, which puts our success at stake...”

Her voice falters when she realizes that the boy in front of him isn’t paying attention to any word she’s said. That look in his eyes is growing more severe by the minute. Now, he just looks...desperate. One of his hands clutch her wrist firmly, as if trying to grab her attention.

”Is there something you wish to tell me?” Guinevere is both afraid of and dying to know how he would respond.

He steps closer, and takes both of her hands in his. The gesture makes her face warm. No one has ever touched her this way except for his brother. She never let anyone get any ideas with her, so why is she letting this enigma of a boy grasp her hands like he’s one of her suitors? Good grief, she’s engaged! Yet, she can’t bring herself to tear her hands away from his grasp. Gusion’s hands feel warm, safe, secure—

“Whether we like it or not,” he breathes hard, and his breath feels hot on her face. “The world is ending tomorrow. You can’t hope for victory anymore.” 

Guinevere’s brows knit at his sudden pessimism. “And how can you say that?” She immediately breaks apart from his grasp. “I heard that the Onmyouji wizards along with the Scarlet and Shadow factions will come to our aid. Even Doctor Rooney’s creations and the Moon Elves have sided with us! What do you—” 

“This,” Gusion interrupts her fit, “is a problem to be sorted out by the Paxleys. As one of the oldest and strongest families in the land, it was their duty to make sure that the seals for the two empresses of destruction were never removed again. But they were careless. They were so proud of their own power, that they forgot the responsibility that came with it.” 

Gusion’s gaze shifts to the alignment of ruined portraits at the end of the steps—portraits of the Paxley elders. His jaw clenches at the sight of them, and Guinevere’s irritation subsides when she sees it.

She remains silent, waiting for him to utter any more of his sentiments. But when he does come to, Gusion does something Guinevere can never imagine any proper gentleman doing. 

Strong arms wrap themselves around her corset-tied waist. She yelps at the sudden contact, but Gusion pulls her even closer to him. Goodness! She’s never been this close to a man; not even her fiancé! If Lancelot bears witness to this, he would decapitate Gusion right here! Yet...here’s this feeling again. The one where the better part of her is screaming at her to push him away, but that other side that yearns to break free from the customs she’s been taught as a child is telling her to succumb to the temptation that’s crawling on her skin. 

Guinevere’s fiancé is a powerful Paxley wizard. He is kind, is a gentleman, and is willing to teach her some of the advanced spells passed onto each generation of the family. But he never approved of her penchant for physical combat, in typical Paxley fashion. But Gusion... He forcibly escaped from the chains that his family tied him down to and made a destiny for himself. Maybe...maybe Guinevere doesn’t want to be wed to someone who prevents her from doing what her heart desires. 

“No matter how many allies you have on your side,” Gusion’s voice drops into a whisper. “I’m the only one who can seal them back. I’m the last Paxley left.” 

Guinevere looks up at him, eyes frantic. Is he suggesting what she think he is? The binding spell for one immortal creature consumes a great amount of magic power. Centuries ago, the Paxley wizards converged all of their magic just to seal Alice into the depths, making sure that it won’t break easily. Now, this impulsive boy is suggesting that he’s going to perform something that requires at least twenty wizards for it to be effective? On two immortal beings, nonetheless! The strain of doing so would make him cease to exist! 

”Do you have a death wish?” Her heart is beating hard against her chest. Why? Why does she feel so distraught with the idea of Gusion sacrificing himself? It’s for the sake of the world, after all. 

His gaze softens and he lifts up a hand to caress her cheek with his fingers. With a deep exhale, he says, “You know I am not boasting when I say this, but I am not an ordinary Paxley. The previous elders foresaw that the family leaders of the future will let their cowardice get the best of them. I was prophecized to be born, Guin. There was a reason I am this powerful alone. This is why I was given life—I’m supposed to use the abundance of magic in my body to seal the two devils.” 

The intensity of his words makes a tear flow from her cheek. Why? Why does she feel so intensely for this boy? Had it been someone else, she would feel aghast that one of her allies has to die for the sake of millions, but with Gusion? She almost wants to tell the gods to take her instead. But that simply cannot be. Even if Guinevere has mastered the art of her own magic, there is still an insurmountable gap between her and this Paxley boy. 

She’s sobbing into his chest now, and for some reason, he just lets her. His fingers tangle in her hair, as she lets the reality of what’s about to happen once the sun rises sink in. But he’s there. Gusion is just there as he holds her tight. 

It feels like hours have passed when she finally contains herself. Guinevere wipes her tears away, quite embarassed for having displayed such vulnerability. But who can blame her?

”That’s unfair!” She yells, and the sound echoes in the walls of the abandoned manor. “They were the ones who banished you! They were the ones who didn’t keep Alice in check! But you’re the one who’s going to clean up the mess they created? Gusion, you don’t deserve this!” 

When she finishes, her throat is hoarse, and the pressure in her chest is threatening that her ribcage might just burst open from her rage. Gusion’s lips turn upward into a lopsided smile, but he gazes at her with sad eyes. “Guin, it’s okay.”

”No, it’s not! Let me help you! I-I can give you some of my power! There are many wizards out there, Gusion,” her voice cracks at the mention of his name. “Y-You don’t have to carry this burden alone. Let us help you.”

”Guin, please listen,” he pleads and holds her face in his hands. “The reason why you’re the one I invited here is because I know you’re the only one who can understand why I have to do this.” 

Her eyes widen at his words, and, oh no, she’s going to cry again—

But before she does, Gusion finally closes the gap that’s separated them all those months ago when they found out each other’s identities. Guinevere Baroque is his brother’s fiancé, and Gusion should never touch her or even look at her in all the ways he’s done tonight. Yet here they are—entangled in each other’s arms, whispering words of hope against the other’s lips. The tender flame that ignited in Guinevere’s heart when she crossed paths with him has turned into a crackling wildfire that’s threatening to consume her whole. Gusion is intoxicating—every whisper, every touch, every kiss leaves her wanting more. 

He pulls away for a moment, trying to catch his breath. His normally pristine hair has been tampered with and honestly, that disheveled look suits him. Gusion’s current state makes her feel something...Something she’s never felt before but has certainly heard of. It’s as if the most primal parts of her have awakened and only desire   _him_.

For some reason, Gusion seems to understand what she needs, he brings his forehead against hers and gazes into her eyes. The storm in his eyes is brewing and all Guinevere wants is to be caught in it. 

“I don’t know what tomorrow holds,” he whispers tenderly, caressing the bodice straps that held her favorite dress together at her back. The touch is subtle, as if he’s asking for permission. He breathes deeply before saying, “So, can you give me tonight?”

Her breath hitches in her throat, and the ring on her finger suddenly feels heavier. But when she gazes back into his loving eyes, all of her inhibitions seem to fade away. 

Suddenly, Guinevere grabs one of the daggers on his belt and cuts off the bodice straps herself. The abrupt sound of the tearing fabric makes his eyes widen, but the suggestive look on her face makes him regain his confidence. 

She smiles. “You should never disappoint a Baroque.”

**Author's Note:**

> Phew. Ever since Guinevere’s release, I automatically saw her doin good with Gusion. Sorry. I wrote what i wrote. But canonically, the Baroques and the Paxleys aren’t mentioned to be ~directly~ involved with one another, but since alice is here to fuck everyone up, i thought that everyone would want to work together to keep her sealed.


End file.
